silvieskydancerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rastus
Rastus, 'also known as Rahhoxahr, is the former god of darkness in Harmonia, now simply an immortal since his purpose is held by Skarrel. He was- and, now, is- a surprisingly pleasant, if rather frivolous, man, until shortly after Harmony formed, grief over Valdis's death drove him mad, and he created the first Chazotin- the black kind- in an attempt to destroy the universe, so that he could find a way to start over from the beginning. Disgusted, Harmony cursed him into the shape of a malformed, distorted canine, coated in black Chazotin, with a kitsune mask covering his abhorrent face, and sealed him onto a planet- the former home planet of the Zaknon- for a trillion years. He has since turned the planet into an oozing mass of Chazotin, and the seal is breaking… After he escapes ?????, Elidra locates him and gets through to him, managing to break his curse through forming an emotional link with him. He reverts to his human form and quickly grows attached to Elidra. After reintroducing himself to the other gods, he doesn't take long to get accepted back into the family, as it were. Harmony never fully trusts him again, however, and he doesn't fully trust ''himself anymore, either. Developing self-loathing issues, he retreats to the Void again, but is brought back to the Temple by Elidra after the two have a talk. Appearance Rastus wears a long, fluffy black coat with a purple skull on the front, over a black shirt, dark red pants, and black boots. His hair is short and dark grey, and his eyes are purple. He wears a kitsune mask over his face most of the time, but takes it off around people he especially trusts, like Elidra. Rahhoxahr is an animate mass of black Chazotin taking a vaguely canine shape. His teeth are razor sharp, and exist in several rows that he can shift if any teeth are damaged, similarly to a shark. The appearance of his eyes is unknown, as everything on his face above the muzzle area is covered up by a kitsune mask. His entire body oozes toxic black Chazotin, giving him a drippy appearance. He is capable of opening his mouth to an unnatural degree, like a snake. The inside of his mouth is grey. Quotes '''Rahhoxahr: *''cannot speak, but communicates in both normal canine noises and hyena laughter.'' Rastus *''"I don't want to destroy this universe. I just want to reset everything. To bring her back...to bring Valdis back!"'' *''"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I guess I never realized how much harm I'd bring to the world. Do you...forgive me?"'' *''"I still miss her so, so much...but something about you reminds me of her. I wonder if she can see me through your eyes...what would she think of me now?"'' Trivia *Rahhoxahr initially had the Rudy Syndrome, mentioned well before being designed and officially debuted. *He was briefly in cahoots with the Shadowblood, and the two occasionally plotted things together. Gallery Rastus.png|With mask on. A Baby.png|By Kaliedo Rahhoxahr.png Very Angry Goo Doge.png CalliopeAnne.png|Imagination of how can be the human form of Rahhoxahr in human (by Almei) GOO DOG.png|That's more like it. Silvie nothing lasts forever.png|Nothing lasts forever. Category:R Category:Male Category:Harmonia Mythos Category:Fandomless Category:Formerly Evil Category:Humanoid